


you even have the weird symbols

by summerdayghost



Series: cassiestephkara week 2k17 [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Wonder Girl (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: day two: soulmates





	you even have the weird symbols

Steph held Cassie's wrist looking at her own name in awe, "You even have the weird symbols!"

"You have those too!" Cassie exclaimed with glee.

"Yeah!" Steph rolled up her sleeve to show her, "I always wondered what they meant."

Cassie shrugged, "I always assumed it was a Zeus daughter thing."

Steph's eyes widened, "You're a demigod? That's rad."

Cassie laughed, "Not as rad as it sounds. We have some catching up to do."

They talked for hours never again bringing up the strange symbols. They figured it was unimportant.

They were wrong of course, as they discovered three weeks later when they met Kara.

Kara was Clark's cousin that had just crash landed on Earth. As a part of her integration she was meeting all of Clark's associates that were roughly her physical age.

Kara tilted her head, "Why do you both have my name written on your wrists?"

And in that moment something they previously didn't even realize was missing a piece became whole.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written super quickly but I gotta keep up somehow.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
